


Small Bundles of Warmth

by Unsugar



Series: Small Bits of Life [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unsugar/pseuds/Unsugar
Summary: He needs warmth. Luckily, the source has always been around for him to have.
Relationships: Jung Yunho & Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: Small Bits of Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612930
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Small Bundles of Warmth

He is dragged into consciousness by distant sounds... and something else. Bleary eyes open, and he realises he has been asleep; he is waking up, yet he feels it is nowhere near the time for him to do so.

He wonders about the time, but he closes his eyes back. Bed’s too comfy, he decides. Tugging the blanket around a tad tighter, he will wake up properly when it is time. Yunho is half-way into his dream when he wonders what woke him up in the first place.

He is not aware how long he has been asleep this time around. It is still dark when he opens his eyes again; wondering what wakes him up when it is not yet time to do so.

Yunho lifts only his head from the warm pillow, eyes and mind still bleary from sleep. What woke him up? He blinks his eyes at the wall, trying to chase the sleep away from his head. 

It has been like this for the past few days. He wakes up at random hours, but usually he will quickly go back to sleep. Most times he is not even coherent enough to think about it. Today seems to be another story.

He turns around, still in bed and blanket tugged around his body, to look at Changmin’s bed across his. The blanket is pushed to the end of the bed, but it is empty. Changmin rarely wakes up earlier than him, and Yunho remembers that Changmin has gone to bed earlier the night before. So where is Changmin?

For some reason, seeing the empty bed makes he feel cold. He is about to sit up when he hears Changmin’s voice.

“Hyung?”

The older man turns to look at the doorway, where Changmin pokes his head into the room. The sudden light coming in causes Yunho to squint his eyes. “What are you doing up? It’s still early.”

Yunho puts his head back on his pillow, voice muffled by the blanket he pulls up to his face. “You’re awake.”

Changmin walks into the room, leaving the door slightly open behind him. “Got a call from Mum.” He makes his way to the bed, bare feet soundless. In a few long steps, he sits on Yunho’s bed, careful not to put his weight onto any part of his partner’s body. The extra warmth beside him tells Yunho that the younger is close to his hips. “Are you okay? You were rustling around earlier too. I went to the toilet a few hours ago.” He quickly continues, before Yunho can ask.

Yunho turns to face Changmin, where he can properly see his face. In the dim light, Changmin seems to look a bit pale, his fine stubble making it more so. A raised eyebrow, full of questions, makes him smile. “What time is it?” Yunho asks.

Changmin turns to the clock they have above the bedroom door. “Almost 5. We still have a few hours before we have to go. I’ll probably have a quick nap before that.” He looks down at his senior; an affectionate smile appears on his lips. “You should too, you look like you need it more than I do.”

As Changmin puts his hand on the bed to push himself off, Yunho feels cold again. It is a weird feeling to have, because he is still bundled in his blanket. As Changmin stretches his long arms up above his head, already walking across the room to his bed, Yunho knows what to do to get a proper sleep now.

“Changminnie, come closer please?” Yunho raises a hand out of the blanket, waving it to beckon him.

“What is it?”

“Closer. By my bed.”

He lets out an exasperated sigh and walks back. “Yun, if you’re going to ask to me to bundle you up, you are already--- Hyung?!” Changmin lets a small shriek as Yunho grabs him by his wrist and pulls him onto his bed; onto him. “What are you doing? Am I crushing you?”

Yunho only pulls him closer, and Changmin struggles to make sure his face is not smashed into the blanket. Despite (supposedly) half-asleep, Yunho still has his strength advantage. “Yunho!”

“Sleep here?”

He can see the confusion in those big eyes. Yunho wonders how to explain this. He needs to be warm to sleep. Changmin is warm. He feels cold when Changmin moves away. It seems easy in his head, but how to word it out to his partner?

He opens his mouth, but Changmin speaks first. “Scoot over. If I were to sleep on your bed, there’s no way I’m sleeping on top of the blanket. And you’re sharing yours with me.”

There are a few movements as Yunho moves, and Changmin goes under the blanket. A few minutes later, Yunho finds himself playing some strands of Changmin’s hair, frowning as he realises that the hairs are too short for him to wrap around his fingers.

“Hyung,” Changmin, whose arm is around his waist, speaks softly against his shoulder. “Sleep.”

\-------

The next time he wakes up, rays of light are filtering through the gaps of the bedroom curtain. The bed beside him is empty, but Changmin’s presence lingers. He can hear sounds from outside the room. Changmin is probably already in the kitchen. Eyes still closed, Yunho smiles. He’ll wait for a few minutes more, intends to savour the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been around for months. Inspired by Changmin's IG story.


End file.
